The invention relates to a heat-dissipation structure for a motor, and in particular to a heat-dissipation structure for a fan motor.
A motor is an active driving device for actuating an impeller to produce airflow to dissipate heat. Centrifugal and axial-flow fan motors are two major types of motors.
In FIG. 1A, a conventional centrifugal fan motor 1 comprises a rotator 10, an impeller 11 and a motor (not shown). The impeller 11 is installed on the rotator 10 driven by the motor. As the rotator 10 is actuated, the impeller 11 thereon is synchronically rotated to produce airflow for heat dissipation. In FIG. 1B, a conventional axial-flow fan motor 2 comprises a rotator 20, an impeller 21, a frame 22 and a motor (not shown). The impeller 21 is installed on the rotator 20 driven by the motor, and the rotator 20 and the impeller 21 are enclosed by the frame 22. As the rotator 20 is actuated, the impeller 21 thereon is synchronically rotated to produce airflow for heat dissipation, and airflow therein can be efficiently collected by the frame 22.
Heat generated by the interior of the rotator 10 or 20 over a long period of operation, however, cannot be dissipated to an exterior. Thus, the motor is easily overheated and the life thereof is reduced.
To solve this problem, two centrifugal fan motors 3 and 4 shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B are provided by forming a plurality of through holes on a rotator thereof.
In FIG. 2A, the fan motor 3 comprises a rotator 30 formed with a plurality of through holes 300, an impeller 31 and a motor (not shown). The impeller 31 is installed on the rotator 30 and driven by the motor. As the rotator 30 is actuated, the impeller 31 thereon is synchronically rotated to produce airflow for heat dissipation. Heat generated from the rotator 30 can be efficiently dissipated to the exterior via the through holes 300.
In FIG. 2B, the fan motor 4 comprises a rotator 40 formed with a plurality of through holes 400, an impeller 41, a frame 42 and a motor (not shown). Heat generated from the rotator 40 can also be efficiently dissipated to the exterior via the through holes 400 as the rotator 40 is actuated.
Dust or particles cannot be completely stopped from entering the fan motors 3 and 4 via the through holes 300 and 400, however, thus a shaft of the fan motors 3 and 4 tend to be obstructed by dust or particle accumulation reducing average life thereof.